Fairies
by Scarabbug
Summary: Zoe’s friend really isn’t helping their species’ reputation today. A brief chatter between fairies concerning dragons, war and other strange creatures.


**A quick one shot because I had fairies chatitng in my head today and this emerged. Not literally, of course, concerning the fairies. Standard disclaimers apply. reviews and concrit appreciated.**

* * *

Fairies.

'Zoe, who was that, exactly?'

'Mm? Who was who?'

'The guy back there.'

'Which guy?'

'The one who just saved us from the Rhynoc with the giant chicken leg. Who is he?'

'Oh, Spyro?'

'Is that his name?'

'The name of the dragon that's been running around for about week clearing out the spirit monsters like they're made of papier-mâché? I would've thought you'd know that by now. And can you hold it steady over there? It's difficult to wrap up explosive jack in the boxes if you don't hold the lid down securely.'

'Hmph. Well, I know now, don't I? He's cute. '

'... '

'What? Why're you looking at me like that?'

'Holly, did you get dumped again?'

'No! Anyway, don't _you_ think he's cute?'

'Well...'

'C'mon, Zoe, spill it, I know you've got a crush on him too.'

'Holly, you think _everybody_ has a crush on the same people as you. If it were up to you the entire world would be dating that nice Gemcutter in Glimmer.'

'Actually, no, only I would be dating him, everyone else would just be exceptionally jealous. Except you, Zoe, since you're a very good friend of mine—'

'Don't let go of the package lid, Holly, for goodness sakes!'

'Oh, sorry... anyway, like I was saying, since you're a very good friend of mine, I can let you have Spyro and—'

'Uh... Holly, no I couldn't.'

'You could too.'

'I really couldn't.'

'But he smiled at you!'

'He's _Spyro_, he smiles at _everyone_ who isn't Ripto.'

'But I heard you bickering with Elora about someone before whom, according to you, "really is able to bash through walls with his head", I bet it was him. It _was_ him, wasn't it?'

'Yes it was.'

'Aha! So you _do_ have a crush.'

'No, I don't. Talking about somebody does not equate to having a crush on them.'

'Aw, _Zoe_!'

'Holly, try and concentrate on tying this package securely, will you? They won't do any good if they explode _before_ we sneak them into Ripto's Palace and... Oh, good grief, I just called it "Ripto's Palace"... I really am starting to think about Avalar like it's a dictatorship.'

'Zoe, can we stick to the important stuff here, please?'

'Yes, yes, you're right; we can't let these packages go off prematurely...'

'Not that, I'm talking about Spyro!'

'Oh, still him?'

'So you don't think he's cute? Not at all.'

'Well, he's really kind of... cocky.'

'Hey if you could clear out the bad guys with your _breath_ the way he obviously can? You'd be cocky too.'

'If we could clear out bad guys with our breath we wouldn't need Spyro here in the first place. He's overconfident and he's going to get in over his head at this rate. Don't get me wrong, he's nice and all... a lot nicer than I had expected a visiting dragon to be. I just don't want him getting into trouble because of something we pushed him into.'

'And that's it?'

'That's it. I was there when he came here, trust me, he's not exactly what we were expecting when we asked the portal for coordinates to the dragon worlds. Then again, Ripto wasn't what we were expecting when we typed in Hunter's birthday.'

'You don't like him, then?'

'It's not that at all. Of course I like him, it's just...'

'Just...?'

'Just that I don't have a crush on him.'

'Hee! Zoe!'

'What? Seriously, come on, we're not squealing teenagers anymore, you know. Asides from which I'm just grateful that he's going to all this trouble to help out a world he didn't even know existed before last Thursday. If it weren't for the fact that Ripto hates dragons with some kind of inexplicable fiery passion, we'd probably all be screwed by now.'

'Um... Not that I don't know Ripto's dangerous, Zoë, but how does that work, exactly?'

'Well we were hoping to catch a creature that was huge, ferocious and could swallow Gulp in one bite, but instead we got Spyro. Still, it worked out alright anyway. Ripto's so busy trying to take Spyro out that he's ignoring us, which gives us time to prepare nice little surprises for him unnoticed.'

'Oh, you mean like these explosive presents we're going to drop into his minion tents tomorrow?'

'Exactly. Duct tape, please.'

'It's by your foot there... So you don't think he's adorable? '

'Oh, _Holly_... '

'Well do you or don't you?'

'Well...I don't _know_, maybe a little. One of Elora's friend's did mention that he was kind of...'

'Yeah? Kind of what?'

'...Kind of cute, for a quadruped.'

'Oh. What's a quadruped?'

'Someone for whom romantic liaisons are completely out of the question with us. Trust me, it'd never work. '

'Why? Is he one of those olden day type heroes? Ooh! The type who never pauses to say goodbye and just races off into the sunset confident that they can handle whatever difficulty comes their way?'

'You've been reading too many of the professor's books, Holly. It doesn't work that way in real life.'

'Says the fairy who's currently preparing explosive jack in the boxes wrapped up in shiny paper and ribbons.'

'...True enough. But the minions _are_ just dense enough to fall for it. And anyway, Spyro's defintely not an olden day type hero... I think those heroes were more into _slaying_ the dragons than anything else.'

'Then what kind of hero _is_ he?'

'When I work that out I'll let you know.'

'Cool. That means he's the vague, mysterious the whom no one every understands.'

'Is _everything_ a romance novel with you?'

'pretty much. So if _you're_ not interested, and Elora's not interested—'

'Hey, I never said anything about Elora.'

'Oh... _is_ she interested?'

'Uh...'

'She is, isn't she? Come on, Zoe, tell me! Does she really like him? Does he like _her_?'

'_Honestly_, this is neither the time not the place to be discussing the romantic life of the current leader of our rather scattered people, at least wait until we're no longer handling explosives... Besides she tells me these things in confidence, I'm not going to break my best friend's trust.'

'Hee hee!'

'You know, I think it's probably you who got us the reputation for having high pitched little jingle-bell voices with that ridiculous laugh of yours.'

'...What is it about my open minded taste in men that you don't like?'

'No problem whatsoever with your taste in men, I'd just rather we weren't taking about them when we're handling jack in the boxes that are prone to explode if we nudge them in the wrong way.

'I still say this isn't gonna work, Zoe. We should just fly a bunch of us over the walls, drop some orbs on 'em and high-wing in out of there while the place goes up in smoke.'

'Now _that's_ a crazy idea.'

'Why not? It worked for us in getting the orbs away from Ripto, didn't it?'

'Yeah but several of you nearly got singed in the process.'

'Hehe. I know, but it was kinda fun, wasn't it? Seeing the look on Shorty's face when we snatched the orbs and flew off, leaving him there without em.'

'...You know, forget what I said before, you and Spyro are made for each other.'

'Really? You honestly think so?'

'Yeah, it seems you have the exact same thought patterns when it comes to hacking off the guy who's trying to take over our world: just charge in there at a million miles a minute, cross your wings and hope that everything will be okay. Just try not to scare him off by talking a million miles a minute. And don't distract him from trying to save the world, okay? He's kind of got "Last Hope of Avalar" scrawled all over him right now, and I think he knows it.'

'It still kinda confuses me.'

'What does?'

'Why he hasn't been killed yes.'

'Ripto?'

'No, silly, Spyro. Just... look at it. Look at what he does. He just charged right into all those guys with the fried chicken wings and... and walloped them. I don't think they got him once... it was like they didn't see him coming. But if any of us tried something like that we'd get squished against the nearest hard, flat surface.'

'Oh... Yeah, me too.'

'You think? Wow, Zoe, I thought _nothing_ surprised you.'

'Yes, when you hang around Hunter as much as I do, you start to think that nothing ever will, but then again I never expected to meet a dragon... That's six times now, Holly. Six times I've seen Spyro approach a bunch of minions about twelve strong, close his eyes and just... _charge_. Like he knows exactly what he's doing, even though he looks insane doing it...'

'Wow...he really is cool.'

'"Cool" is not the word I would use. Try "stark raving crazy" and you're getting closer to the mark.'

'So we're placing all or hopes and prayers on a crazy dragon?'

'Pretty much, but be damned if he doesn't get the job done.'

'I don't get it. First you say he's saying us all, then you sat he's crazy and I _still_ say you're sweet on him. What's the deal, Zo? Is he insane or not?'

'Well, maybe we're all a little crazy, I mean look at us, we're sitting here tying up explosive toys with silver ribbon in hopes that the minions will lower their long enough for them to explode in their presence.

I'm trying to give him the benefit of the doubt. He's doing things for us that I was honestly nervous about asking of a fully grown terrifying monstrous dragon adult, never mind a hatchling. Ripto might be a short little creep, but he's a pretty dangerous one. But here we have this little guy who's prepared to go all out for us, for no reward. It's a big thing to do. I can put up with a little cockiness for that. Besides, I don't see anyone else hopping to our rescue.'

'It's amazing, isn't it? Like he's not afraid of _anything_ at all. How can _anyone_ be like that?'

'Focus, Holly. Quadruped, remember? Quad-ru-ped.'

'Still-don't-know-what-it-means.'

'Fine, fine whatever, pass me my wand while I try to think how to explain this.'

'Meh.'

'You know that skateboard contest they hold every year in Metropolis? The one Hunter entered last year?'

'Oh good grief, Zoe, don't bring back the images.'

'Sorry, it's in the interests of your personal education. Do you remember or not?'

'...Yeah, I remember. I remember that seeing people do those things without _wings_made me sick to my stomach.'

'Yeah, and they did it anyway. Because they liked being scared.'

'...Come again?'

'It's true. It's like how you always have to feel like you're in love with someone.'

Hey, I do not have to feel in love with someone all the time, you just don't understand the intricacies of my heart.

If you say so, holly. Well, then, like some people have to feel in love all the time, and some people like Ripto have to feel in control, other people have to feel a little scared, so they can pretend they're not scared and out all the energy that _comes_ from being scared to good use. Spyro uses all of his... his...'

'Energy? Wanton abandon? Striking ability to hit a Rhynoc in the exact same spot ten times in a row?'

'...I was going to say his crazy inability to think before he leaps, but your way works too. He uses all of that, and all of his being scared just to fight back against Ripto all the more and he doesn't bother thinking, because thinking about it would waste all of that energy and just make him get scared all the more. That's how I look at it anyway. I think "if some guy who never knew me a week ago can do this, why can't I do it for myself?"'

'That's... kind of deep.'

'Not really, just logical. Haven't you noticed that since everyone

'So... what does that mean?'

'It means that Spyro started this, but he's not going to end it alone. We're not the only fairies in the world making explosives right now. Did you know that Zephyr and Breeze Harbour have called a cease fire since he visited them both? We're not the only ones fighting back. Ripto will go down in the end, you see if he doesn't. If he happens to go down on the sharper end of Spyros horns, all the better for us.'

'Oh.'

'Tape again, please'

'Um... here.'

'Thanks. Look, he ran into this without a thought in the world about whether or not we'd get him killed. And he's been doing that ever since. Crazy strategy, but it seems to be working...

'So no, Holly, to answer your question, Spyro is not cute. He is at least partially crazy, thinks nobody can beat him and will likely find out the hard way that he's wrong, he's incredibly brave because he's pretty much an adrenaline junkie and he's the kindest guy I've ever met.'

'But?'

'But he' still not my species type. And being cute isn't really on the top of the "World's Greatest Heroes Essential Facts List", you know.'

'There's World's Greatest Heroes Fact List?'

'Oh, sure, I'll send you a cope.'

'...I still say he's cute.'

'Hmm. Well if you think he's so cute, I'll leave a message for him next time I see him.'

'Eep! Don't!'

'What, you _said_ you liked him...'

'Zoe, that's _mean_, you can't tell him!'

'Now how does that make sense? You say you like him; spend half an hour trying to talk me into liking him over an explosive Jack-in-the-box...'

'Zoe, stop smiling like that, it's not funny.'

'Oh, isn't it?'

'...M'not speaking to you. Except to beg you not to tell him I said any of that.'

'Heh. Relax, Holly. My lips and wand are sealed. Your secret is safe with me on one condition.'

'What?'

'That you start paying more attention the explosives we're handling and less attention to the dragon kicking Rhynoc butt on the turrets over there.'

'Oh, okay. You know if I didn't know better, I'd say he was showing off for us.'

'Hey, I'm pretty sure I _do _know better, and I still say he's showing off. He's Spyro, what're you gonna do, make him slow down?'

'If I say "yes" to that you'll laugh at me, won't you?'

'Maybe just a little.'

'Then I won't say it.'

'Oh come on, just once for me.'

'Zo_eeee_!'

'Heh.'

* * *


End file.
